A Law & Order Christmas
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: A series of Christmas themed short stories featuring the "Law & Order" characters, past and present.


_A "Law & Order" Christmas_

Part One: Claire Kincaid's Christmas Wish

By Dark Goddess1

_Author's notes:_

_ When I first came up with this story, it was a little while ago, while I was watching the seemly endless reruns from the Jack and Claire era of "Law & Order", which despite being a short period of time, seems to get the most air and has had the most impact on us fan fiction writers. This is probably because Jack and Claire are the only actually romantic couple that actually happened or well, started to happen, anyway. Anyway, it was late November and it occurred to me that I hadn't written anything new since May (which is kind of sad, even for me)…so, I decided to put out a few "Law & Order" Christmas-themed stories and title the whole series "A 'Law & Order' Christmas". This is my Christmas gift to all of my loyal readers who put up with my long hiatuses and my sometimes shoddy stories and give me pointers, love, and support. Merry Christmas, Chanukah, Kwanzaa, or what ever it is that you celebrate to you all… and thank you._

Claire Kincaid sighed. It was tiresome, sometimes, waiting for Jack. But she did it anyway. Not because she enjoyed being tired, but because she knew, in her heart and her soul, that she loved this man and if he proposed marriage, she would say yes, no question. She leaned against the back of the bench and looked up at the cloudy Manhattan sky. He was late…but she'd learned to expect that from him as well…as she had come to expect so many other things from him. Some of them good, some of them bad, some of them exquisitely wonderful…like making love to him. _That_ was among the wonderful things.

Just as she was remembering how wonderful making love to him was, she heard a motorcycle pull up. Her smile increased. Jack McCoy had finally arrived…and God, did he look wonderful.

Jack jogged up to Claire, wearing jeans, a brown leather jacket, a brown wool cap, and a blue oxford shirt. His helmet was in one hand and he looked fresh off a run on his bike…as usual. Claire on the other hand, wore an attractive black suit with a cream colored shirt, black stockings, high heels, a long black coat and a beret perched neatly on her short brown hair. In Jack's eyes, she looked immaculate and in Claire's eyes, he looked ruggedly handsome…kind of dangerous, even.

Her eyes lit up. "Jack, you made it." She said. "At last."

"Don't tell me." He said. "I know I'm late."

She smiled. "I don't mind. I just like being around you so much that it doesn't even matter as long as I get to see you."

He smirked somewhat at that. "So, Claire, "he began, plopping down next to her. "what would you like for Christmas? And don't ask for world peace because that is the one thing I don't think I can actually give you."

She laughed. "I don't want that. In fact, Jack, all I really want is something from your heart."

"Something from my heart?" Jack echoed, a little confused. "Would you mind explaining that to me?"

She shook her head. "Not at all." Claire said. "Jack, any present you give me will be nice and welcomed as long as it comes from your heart. I want to know that you put all of your heart and soul into giving me something that I will cherish for the rest of my life."

To Jack, it sounded like a challenge. And he was always up for a challenge. "All right then, Claire." He said, standing up. "If it's a gift from the heart you want, then that is what you'll receive."

_Two weeks later…Christmas Morning_

Claire sighed as she plopped down on her sofa. Instead of going home, she elected to stay in Manhattan with Jack so he wouldn't have to spend Christmas alone. She sipped her steaming mug of coffee and wondered what on earth was taking him so long to get to her apartment. She figured that he'd be there at some point and so the day wouldn't be a total waste. But then again, it was Jack she was thinking about and with him one could never be entirely sure _what_ he was thinking from day to day, much less what he was doing.

Just as she was wondering why he hadn't called, there was a knock at the door. Sighing, she got up to answer it.

It was Jack.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Kincaid." He said. He was an absolute mess, covered in slush (it had snowed some the day before), snow, and he was generally wet all over. He held a package in one hand, which he held out to her. "I brought you something."

She smiled. "Come on in, Jack. Get out of those wet things." No sense letting him freeze. "I have some clothes for you. They're nice and dry and you'll feel better. And Merry Christmas to you, too."

He didn't need to be told twice. Jack practically dashed into her apartment and in a relatively short time, he changed into a pair of blue jeans and a top and plopped himself down on the couch. "Open your present." He said to her. "I picked this out with you in mind… and it came straight from my heart."

She smiled and sat the package on her lap. It was a small box, wrapped with red paper and a silver ribbon. She pondered as to what could be inside it for a moment, and then carefully undid the ribbon and the paper until all that was left was a small black box… the kind used to contain jewelry. Giving Jack a sly smile, she delicately opened the box.

She gasped when she saw what was in side. "Oh, Jack, you shouldn't have! You really, really, shouldn't have!"

Lying on a bed of black velvet inside the box was a strand of absolutely gorgeous pearls and a pair of earrings to match. The card on the inside read:

"To my beloved Claire on Christmas Day. I saw these in the window of a jewelry store and knew right then and there that the only placed they belonged where in your ears and around your neck. I hope that this granted your Christmas wish. All my love, Jack"

Claire looked at Jack with nothing but love and affection and adoration shining in her gorgeous brown eyes. "Oh Jack" she breathed. "They're beautiful."

Gently he lifted the strand out of the box. "I knew you'd adore them." Jack said. "The moment I saw these I knew they were meant for you." He then placed them around her neck and smiled, satisfied. "Claire…you look….amazing. "

She grabbed her compact and held it up to see herself. He was right. She did look amazing. A huge smile broke out on her face. "I will cherish these for the rest of my life."

"That is what you wanted for Christmas, isn't it?" he asked. "Something to cherish because it came from my heart, right?"

She nodded. "Well, yes, but I already have what I want, pearls aside. Something that money can't buy."

He cocked his head and looked at her funny. "And what would that be?"

"You, Jack." She said with a big smile. "I have you… and your love. Merry Christmas, Jack."

"Merry Christmas, Claire." He said, leaning into her for a kiss, which she returned with a big smile.

And as she kissed him, she thought: _Thank you God, for granting my Christmas wish to be with Jack._


End file.
